Playing Games
by youroctober
Summary: There were times when I wanted to kill him. Wrap my fingers around his neck and just suck the life out of him. And then there were times when I wanted to taste him. Warning: Graphic yaoi


**-Playing Games-**

There were times when I wanted to kill him. Wrap my fingers around his neck and just suck the life out of him. There was nothing I would like more than to watch his face become even more pale—if that was even possible—and to see the intelligence, the curiosity, the spark drift out of his eyes. For those black pools to glaze over and stare at me without judging.

And then there were times when I wanted to taste him. To feel him against me. To rock my hips into his, and hear his breath catch, and to make him lose control. Instead of wanting him dead, I wanted the complete opposite: I wanted him to be _alive_. I wanted to witness him being human, just for once, and to see him moan my name and arch against me and prove once and for all that he wasn't as reserved as he'd like us to believe. He wasn't the robot he pretended to be. There was a part of him, the same side that loved sweets and sometimes stared at me _that way_, that wanted to feel hot lips pressed against his own and hands crammed down his pants. And there were times when I'd like nothing more than to see that side in action.

That was how I felt one rainy night, lying in bed next to him, pretending to sleep. I wasn't interested in getting his name or watching him die. Not that night. Instead, I was fighting against the voice in my head that kept screaming at me to _do something._ Reach over. Touch him. Kiss him. Make him sweat.

"Light-kun is rather tense," he drawled from behind me. My eyes snapped open: I was shocked. Though he never slept at night, and he only came to bed because I insisted on having at least six hours of shut-eye per day, he'd never actually said anything. He'd always just sat there, thinking, as I tried to get some rest. I had suggested more than once that we take off the handcuffs during the night, but his response had been nothing more than a "So you can attempt to continue your activities as Kira while I'm not around? Seven percent."

Before I could fully process the situation, I blurted out a simple, "Just thinking. I can't sleep with you staring at me, anyway."

"Why is that? You've been more than capable of sleeping with me here in the past." I cringed at his words; why hadn't I thought my answer through? Was I going to be so overwhelmed by my hormones, my lust, that I couldn't even hold a conversation without raising suspicion?

"Well, then, I guess it's just because I have stuff on my mind."

"Stuff?"

"With the case," I said, erring near the side of caution. "I want to catch Kira as much as you do, Ryuzaki."

"To clear your name, I imagine?" he asked softly. I felt the mattress shift, and I wondered if he was still sitting. Turning onto my back, I snuck a look and saw that he was lying down next to me. My eyebrows shot up.

"This is different."

"It is," was all he would say on the subject.

At that moment, I thrust out my hands, grabbed him by the collar, and smashed my lips onto his. Before he could protest and attempt to pull away, I shoved my tongue into his mouth. I almost moaned out loud at the taste of sugar, of chocolate, of strawberries…everything I had expected and more. He was completely still at first, but within moments, he began to respond, his tongue twisting against mine as we battled for dominance.

Such aggressive kissing couldn't last for long, and eventually, we both pulled away. I was panting, chest rising and falling rapidly, while he simply seemed to be fascinated with what had occurred.

"Curious," he muttered, eyes studying my face. "That was very curious behaviour, Light-kun."

"And does this make me more likely of being Kira?" I snarled, ripping the sheets off of myself.

He blinked. "Possibly."

"Fuck you."

I wasted no time in reaching for his shirt. I half expected him to resist, but he had no qualms with being divested. He seemed to realise that he had little choice in the matter. I wondered if a part of him wanted this, and that was why he was complying so easily, or if he just didn't care either way. The second thought made me want to hit someone. Preferably him.

With his shirt finally off, I spent a moment trailing my hands over the soft skin, gauging his reactions. For the most part, he remained silent, though as my fingers brushed against his nipples I swore I heard his breath catch. The very possibility sent adrenaline pumping through my veins, and I knew I was ridiculously hard now. I didn't want sex, necessarily. I just wanted to witness him falling apart. Disgustingly enough, I also wanted to soothe and comfort him after the fact.

Pushing this unsettling realization aside, I focused instead on planting kisses all around his left nipple, while refusing to actually make contact with the tender nub. I went on torturing him like this for several minutes, until I finally decided to let my mouth hover above his nipple and breathe onto it.

I was sure of it this time: he had reacted, and it was a glorious victory. His hands came to grasp my shoulders, and though his grip wasn't tight, I knew he was probably cursing himself for giving in like that. Opening my eyes and looking up, I saw through the darkness that his black orbs were shut tight, and his mouth was partially open. A swooping sensation flew through my stomach at the sight. Since when had L, with his sickly-pale skin, stooping posture, and strange mannerisms, ever become so _enticing_?

When I finally let my moist tongue touch his nipple, he groaned in a way that almost sounded as though he was in pain. I continued to lick, alternating between licking with hard, firm strokes and lightly circling the pink perimeter. Both had him groaning deliciously, though it was barely audible, and I knew right away that I needed to hear more. I brought my hand up to his other neglected nipple and began to twist and stroke it, roughly mimicking the actions of my tongue, and as soon as these ministrations began he gave a sharp, very audible gasp.

It still wasn't enough. I needed to hear him scream my name, and I needed to feel him grind against me and pull my hair. Want it. Need it. Beg for it. I therefore went straight for the waistband of his pants, pulling it down to his ankles. I positioned myself so that I was sitting between his slightly-spread legs, and I took a moment to study his face. His eyes were now open, and he was studying me in a way that could only be described as lustful. Mind made up, I yanked his boxers out of the way, finally revealing his cock, which was bobbing in the air. I heard him gulp, but it was barely noticeable above the sound of my own pounding heart beating in my ears. Bracing myself, I leaned forward a bit and tentatively ran my tongue along his length. I saw his hands tremble, and I smirked before taking him entirely in my mouth.

Before I could so much as react, his hands were tangled in my hair, and he was making soft keening noises and rolling his hips. My satisfaction was paramount, and my own erection hardened. I formed my lips into an 'o', creating additional suction as I let my tongue twist around the head of his cock each time I pulled back. I tasted something incredibly salty, which I soon identified as pre-cum. Was he that close to climax already?

I stopped what I was doing, and he gave a low whine and gripped my hair tighter. Shaking my head, I sat up straight and contemplated him. Hair messy, face gleaming with sweat, eyes wide and confused. It was hard to resist simply pouncing on him and taking him at that very instant. Instead, I smirked. "Be patient."

He began to sit up as well, and for a second, I thought he was going to hit me as his hand came up to my chest—and pushed me down on my back. I growled, not wanting to be dominated or to lose this heavenly control over him, but his lips began to plant themselves on my neck and I momentarily forgot about my dislike of the current position. Before I could help myself, the hunter was being hunted, and I needed to feel those hot, wet lips all over me. I'd never been particularly sexual, and I'd never been aroused by mere kisses like this before. Was it because it was _L's_ mouth grazing over my skin that my breathing had become laboured and I was trying to grind my hips into his? That I longed to rip off my clothes and feel our skin be pressed together? The very idea both shamed and excited me to no end.

I lifted myself up, so that we were sitting on the bed, L still on my lap. We were both panting fiercely. I looked directly into his eyes, trying to discern his emotions and figure out exactly what he was thinking, but it was difficult. Beyond the thick veil of desire, I thought I could detect some sort of longing that went beyond the physical kind—did he want to feel loved? The thought nearly had me laughing. Could the mighty L have fallen so low that he wanted to be cuddled and cooed to?

I noticed that his eyes were roaming over my clothed body, taking in the sight. I mimicked this gesture, committing each dip and curve of his stomach and shoulders to memory. I was about to open my mouth and say something, _anything_, to express how strangely sexy he was, when he caught me in a heated kiss. His arms flung themselves around my neck, his teeth bit down on my bottom lip, and I gave out a low moan before I could stop myself. My shirt started to come off, and I didn't bother stopping him. Just as he was about to remove my pants, I suddenly realised that he was about to take control. I couldn't have that. I used all of my will to push him off of me and onto his back once more. Before he could react, I took his wet cock in my mouth without any sort of warning, and this time he yelped. A helpless, desperate cry, consisting of surprise mixed with yearning. A smile was tugging at my lips, but I didn't want to distract myself from my current task: driving him utterly insane. The swipes of my tongue were torturously slow, starting from the base of his erection and working up to the head, where I swirled around a few times before travelling back down and repeating the process.

I could tell that he was starting to get close. With every little gasp he gave, a groan escaped his lips, and his chest and cheeks were flushed. I could feel his legs trembling underneath me, and his hands had resumed their kneading of my hair. Just as he inhaled sharply and arched up his back, his curling toes digging into my stomach, I stopped what I was doing and sat on his legs.

"Light," he said, shuddering. "Don't…Don't just…"

"Stop? You want me to keep going?" I breathed, watching as the mere sound of my voice had him shivering. Was this the sort of effect I could have on him? It was delicious, like a caramel-filled chocolate I was slowly savouring. However, it still wasn't enough. I needed to break him into a hundred screaming, shaking, sobbing pieces.

"You know what I think?" I asked, eyes flitting over to the bedside table for half a second. Remains of L's midnight snack still resided there, and a perfect plan blossomed in my mind. I leaned forward so that my mouth was tickling his ear and said, "I think you want me to be Kira because the thought _excites _you." I brought my hand down and squeezed his shaft, causing him to call out my name and grip my shoulders so tightly that his nails burned into my skin. Perfect.

"W-what?" From the tone of his voice, so needy and distraught, I knew he wouldn't last long.

"Kira's brilliant," I continued, reaching my hand over to the aforementioned dishes and silverware L had been using earlier. "And a part of you finds that sexy. Why else are you so obsessed with me being Kira? You aren't attracted to _me._" I grabbed the knife and held it tight, letting it rest against my leg. "You're attracted to Kira…the forbidden fruit."

L squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled. "Perhaps."

"Is that it?" I began to run the knife against his cheeks, letting its sharp edge occasional scrape against his warm skin. "The danger of it all? Knowing I could love you one second, and kill you the next? Mmm?" I shuffled a bit so that I was sitting on top of his groin, and I began to rock my hips into his. He quickly mimicked the motion, the pace of his breath increasing tenfold.

"Yes," he finally confessed. He swallowed hard and then added, "Yes, Light. That's what it is."

"I could kill you right now, you know. Take this knife…shove it through your neck…Or I could take you in my mouth and make you come so hard you scream my name. I hold more power over you than I think you'd like to admit, Ryuzaki."

He whimpered at the sound of his name and twisted his neck so that it was shoving harder against the edge of the knife. "Yes," was all he could say, rambling as though he had lost his mind. "Yes, yes, I know…yes…"

"So what shall I do?" I whispered, trailing the knife down his stomach. I crawled off of him and positioned myself between his legs once again. Watching him grasp the sheets in order to brace himself, I slipped the knife along his cock, taking special care to coat it in his pre-cum. "Whatever shall I do?"

I put the knife into my mouth, avoiding cutting myself all while licking off the liquid. His eyes were wide open, watching me in disbelief. His cock twitched, and he didn't seem capable of tearing his eyes away. "You should…take me…you…you should…"

I cut him off and wrapped my hand around his cock. Knife pressed against its base, nearly drawing blood, I pumped so hard that my hand was almost a blur. With a sharp, strangled, he tensed, legs shaking violently, and came hard. My hand was removed in favour of my mouth, and I swallowed his cum greedily, lapping at his skin in order to milk as much of it as possible. His body was wracked with spasms, each one crashing into him forcefully. As his orgasm subsided and his breathing returned to normal, I removed my mouth and came to crawl up next to him, wiping the knife against his arm.

We remained in this position for several minutes. I was patient as L caught his breath, and before I could help myself, I began to stroke his hair. His bangs were plastered to his forehead due to sweat, which only helped to increase my pride. After a while, once his breathing had returned to normal, I chanced a glance in his direction. His eyes were closed. Was he sleeping?

I propped myself up on one elbow and was just about to lean in and kiss him goodnight when his eyes slowly opened. He regarded me for a few seconds, and then smiled softly. He said in a perfectly calm, normal voice, "You have much explaining to do, Light-kun."

I froze for a moment, heart pounding, and then took the knife and stabbed him directly in the chest.


End file.
